Sayonara, Hikaru
by Hikaru-009
Summary: This takes place in Volume 15.Fujiwarano Sai's thoughts about himself disappearing.If you haven't read up to that volume yet,I suggest you don't read it.Please Read and Review!


Spoilers**** If you hadn't read the book up to Volume 15,then I suggest you shouldn't read this.It's a major spoiler story but if you like to be spoiled go ahead,but don't tell me I never warned you!  
  
  
  
SAYONARA...HIKARU (GOOD-BYE...HIKARU)  
  
  
  
"Sai!Let's play Go!" shouted Hikaru,"Hehe....and I'm going to win this time!"  
  
Hikaru folded his long sleeves up to his shoulder and took out the goban he had recieved from his grandfather.  
  
Sai was looking out the night view of the city dazely.  
  
'....Why?Kami-sama(God)....why is it not I....but Hikaru? '  
  
"Sai?Hey Sai!!  
  
"...huh?Oh,...what is it,Hikaru?" said Sai as he shook his thoughts away  
  
"Weren't you listening to me!?I said let's play Go!What's wrong with you?You're not your usual self these few days...."said Hikaru looking at Sai  
  
Sai bit his lower lip as he listened to Hikaru.  
  
' I will soon be gone from this world......yet...Hikaru will....'  
  
"Hey,Sa~~i!!Earth to Sai!You there!!?"shouted Hikaru once again,waving his hand in front of Sai's face.  
  
"Hikaru...."  
  
"Hm?What is it?"  
  
".......Nothing..."  
  
"You're starting to creep me out!Come on,let's play Go!!You'll be white and I'll be black!You first!Start your move!" said Hikaru as he places the Goban between them.  
  
'.....I cannot hold my jealousy over Hikaru....and his future.Hikaru is alive....and I am not.Hikaru has a future in which I don't....Why?Why is it always Hikaru? '  
  
Sai stares at Hikaru's determined face who was thinking of which move to make.  
  
' Even though I can hear Hikaru's thoughts......he cannot hear mine.Hikaru......,what would you do if I disappear?Hikaru...... '  
  
"Sai...it's your move..."said Hikaru and scratches his head,"God,you're not in a mood to play Go,are you?"  
  
Sai places his fan over his mouth and closes his eyes.  
  
'I do not want to disappear...yet.I still want to play Go......but it looks like Kami-sama won't accept my selfish complaints anymore.....'  
  
He opens his eyes to see Hikaru placing the Go-ishi on the Goban.  
  
'...And it's not just that.I don't want to leave Hikaru....I didn't want to leave Torajiro either.....'  
  
Sai looks up as though remembering the memories.  
  
' Before Torajiro died from disease,...he had said to me,' Sai...I'm sorry'........'  
  
'I can still remember Torajiro's face before he died.Tears were flowing from his eyes yet....yet he still smiled.He still smiled to me.'  
  
Sai looks at Hikaru.Hikaru noticed he was staring smiles at him and then continues staring at the Goban.  
  
'I'm sorry,Hikaru........but,I will soon leave.'  
  
He closes the fan and leaves it on his hand.His hand gripped the fan tightly almost breaking it.  
  
' I have lived for someone else.Torajiro had lived for me....then soon Hikaru will live for someone else...then another...and another.The loop will go on and continues to the ' Kami no Itte '(Hand of God) '  
  
'My job here is done.I have nothing else to teach Hikaru.Hikaru has grown stronger....and yet he will continue to grow as long as he lives.'  
  
Sai smiles at the thought of it,' He might even surpass me someday.'  
  
A picture of Torajiro and Hikaru flashed into his mind.  
  
' I will soon leave but Hikaru will stay,growing stronger.But,I have understand now.Why Kami-sama had me wait for a 1000 years.It was to make me meet Hikaru.'  
  
'...Hikaru,I will go now.But I won't forget you.Oh,and please don't forget about me!!.....I am glad to meet you,Hikaru.It was worth waiting a 1000 years.'  
  
He rubbed Hikaru's head who had fallen asleep on the Goban.  
  
' It was fun.........being with you.'  
  
Sai closed his eyes and a single tear flowed down his cheeks.  
  
'Good-bye......Hikaru.'  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Hikaru  
  
This is my first Hikaru no Go fic!I know I had to work on my other fic but I couldn't help it!Fujiwarano Sai is my favorite character in this series and I know I had to write something about him.But it had to be this.  
  
This part is very sad for me and I think other Sai fans.But I know that Sai still lives within Shindou Hikaru!! 


End file.
